


There's Something About You (And About Me Too)

by Myoneloveismusic, RivetingFabrications



Series: JayTim Week 2018 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Tim - Freeform, Drugs, JayTimWeek, M/M, Soulmates, Undercover, Werewolf AU, asexual!tim, beta!Jason, joker venom drugs, nonconsensual drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications
Summary: When a rouge wolf crosses into Wayne pack territory, Tim finds an unlikely connection with Jason Todd. He never expected to have a soulmate considering his aversion to his own rut and the process of mating, but somehow Jason manages to fit all of his crooked edges. Things might just work out for them, if the Joker doesn't cause anymore damage than the havoc his Joker Venom drugs are wreaking on the streets.





	There's Something About You (And About Me Too)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt fill for the A/B/O day of JayTimWeek! Got to do a great collab with RivetingFabrications for this one and we couldn't resist throwing werewolves into the mix! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

It seemed as though interruptions always occurred in the midst of Tim’s work. His head snapped up at the sound of the threat notification flashing on his phone, rattling against the desk in short intermittent bursts. Abandoning the case files on his desk and ignoring the not-quite headache that he’d been having all day, Tim ran into the hallway of the Manor and jumped down the stairs towards the first floor. He burst through the doors of Bruce’s study and found him standing from his desk. 

 

“What happened? What’s wrong?”  

 

“A rogue wolf has been sighted on the edges of our territory. We’re sending out an interception team.” 

 

“Over a level one threat?” Tim raises his eyebrow. “Not really the best use of resources and men, Bruce.”

 

“He’s been seen on the fringes before.” Bruce rounds the table to flick through stack of case files on his desk. Even though afternoon light flooded through the windows, Bruce cut an imposing figure as Wayne pack’s head alpha. “Usually doesn’t cause much trouble, but I’m thinking a squad might be more of a deterrent this time. A show of numbers, if you will.”

 

Tim felt something tug insistently at the back of his mind once again. “You could have told me in person,” he said, crossing his arms and frowning at Bruce. 

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “You want to go?” 

 

“Of course I do,” he huffed. “I’m a diplomatic representative. I should be present during all security threats of interactions that happen on this territory.” It may have only been a level one threat, but with the way the pack had been stretched thin in recent days, he couldn’t afford to not be seen picking up the slack where possible.

 

Bruce sighed and turned towards his computer. “Fine. You can go with the rest of the team. Hurry up or they’ll leave you behind.” 

 

Tim turned on his heel, sprinting towards the front doors of the Manor. Throwing them open, Tim jumped, shifting in mid-air as he came to land at the bottom of the steps. His paws thumped against the ground as he took off down the driveway, turning onto the road that ran through the middle of their territory. 

 

He caught sight of Dick’s team heading towards the northwest corner of Wayne territory, eating up ground in great strides. Tim closed the distance between them, moving through the bodies until he was at the head of the pack, racing against Dick’s grey wolf form. 

 

_ “Tim,”  _ Dick said, voice touching his mind through their link in wolf form. His ears flicked forward in greeting.

 

_ “I heard the alarm,”  _ he answered. “ _ What’s the status of the intruder?”  _

 

_ “We don’t know much.”  _ They turned sharply away from the more populated areas of their pack land as Dick continued.  _ “An eyewitness account claimed that a runner slipped through. He ignored the calls of the guards, and he outran them easily when they pursued. They’re not certain what his dynamic is, but they think he might be a beta.”  _

 

_ “A beta?”  _ Tim asked. He slowed in surprise.  _ “Why would a solo beta come onto pack land?”  _

 

If they’d been in human form, Dick would’ve shrugged.  _ “Who knows? That’s why we’re being sent out. Possible the guards just spooked him, but if he’s a repeat offender it doesn’t seem likely.”  _ Tim’s paws pressed harder against the ground, recovering the lost ground when Dick had pulled slightly ahead. A lot of alphas were larger than Tim, broader and stronger with more muscles to boast, but he was still able to keep up with the best of them. Dick stayed with him, but the rest of the team fell back slightly. 

 

Tim spotted something on the horizon. It was a dark form, running at full speed and Tim felt the same tug at the back of his mind. Tim ate up the ground between him and the rogue, working up to an all-out sprint as his ribs heaved with the exertion. 

 

_ “Tim?”  _ Dick asked, confused by his actions. 

 

Tim’s senses zeroed in on the creature as he got closer and closer. The rogue wolf looked over its shoulder, canine eyes widening at how fast Tim was gaining on him. His strides lengthened, but Tim caught up to him with with a few more strides. 

 

Tim reached out with his mind.  _ “Stop! You’re on Wayne pack territory. State the reason for your presence.”  _

 

Uncertainty and...fear slipped through the link and Tim nearly stumbled. Gritting his teeth, Tim swung in front of the other wolf, blocking his path. The lone beta skidded to a stop as he scrambled to keep from crashing into Tim. 

 

Shoulders heaving, the rogue wolf backed up, crouching close to the ground as it watched Tim with narrowed eyes. His ears were pointed straight up as he growled defensively, fangs bared at the ready. If Tim hadn’t heard the reports, he would have thought the rogue was an alpha because he was  _ big _ .

 

The rest of the pack wolves on the run circled around behind him, keeping him from turning and bolting. Tim planted his feet, growling low in his throat as he watched the wolf. Up close, the wolf’s pelt was gorgeous, russet colored hues that receded into a white underbelly. A healthy beta, as far as Tim could tell. The beta looked around, staring at the other wolves surrounding him. As Tim watched, the rogue’s muscles relaxed, almost as though he were sagging into himself. The insistent tug in Tim’s mind resumed, irritating and pervasive this time as he surveyed the red wolf.

 

The rogue snapped his jaws when a wolf dared to come too close, a warning growl issuing from his throat. Yet his eyes fell on Tim once more, watching him closely as Tim padded up, though not close enough for the rogue to lunge at him without the rest of Dick’s team tearing him to pieces. Closing his eyes, Tim forcibly slowed his heartbeat. He felt the shift go through him, a whisp as he morphed back into his human form. 

 

_ “Tim-” _ Dick’s alarmed call for him was cut off as the last vestiges of his wolf form disappeared, the mental connection severed now that he was changed back. 

 

When Tim opened his eyes, the intruder was staring at him with wide animal eyes. Tim blinked, noticing how large and green they were. Dick’s pack circled him and the rogue uneasily, the silence permeated by the huffs of the wolves as their breathing slowed. It was only a week before the full moon and shifting right in front of a manic rogue possibly trapped in wolf form, was inadvisable if not downright foolish, even if Dick’s pack was ready to protect him at a second’s notice.

 

“Change back,” Tim commanded, loud and confident in the tense silence, praying the wolf wouldn’t take advantage of his show of faith. “We need to talk.”

 

The wolf looked around again, pacing restlessly as the circle of wolves started pressing inwards.  Tim could see that little hint of resistance in his eyes and posture as his muscles tensed again. Dick growled low and sharp. The intruder stilled in his tracks. 

 

Finally, he closed his eyes and morphed into his human form. Relief flooded through Tim.  Claws turned to fingers. Fur receded and joints cracked as they shifted position until the wolf growled and sat back on evolving haunches. Tim stared, the same tug from earlier pulling insistently at the back of his mind again. Reddish fur turned into bare skin except for a single patch on his forehead which turned pure white, a stray tuft that added to the man’s chiseled features as his face became more defined and angular.

 

As the man straightened up on human legs, Tim recognized the white streak in the man’s hair from the occasional reports of a lone wolf that moved between packs, never quite settling down. While not usually dangerous in their own right, lone wolves were loose cannons Bruce always watched carefully.

 

The other wolves morphed back, Dick changing first as a signal to the others. 

 

“What are you doing on our pack land?” Dick asked, stepping forward. The man gave no indication that he had heard him, his attention focused only on Tim. Tim sensed Dick’s annoyance, stepping in before the situation could escalate further. If word got out that Wayne pack had ganged up on a lone beta well...Tim would be saddled with more paperwork than he was willing to handle right now.

 

“What’s your name?” Tim asked. 

 

“Who’s asking?” he asked, angling his body away from Tim. Uncooperative, then, but not wholly unreasonable since he was outnumbered. The stranger’s hands fisted at his sides. 

 

“Tim Drake, diplomatic member of Wayne pack,” he offered. “You crossed onto our land without moving through the proper channels. Why are you here?” 

 

“I was moving through. Wandering the land. I didn’t realize I was crossing into pack territory.” 

 

“How did you miss the signs?” Dick scoffed. “We’ve marked them clearly.”

 

“Shh, Dick,” Tim said, cutting him off. Dick gaped at him from where he was standing behind the man. Tim knew he’d get reprimanded for it later since Dick technically outranked him, but he would apologize for it afterwards.

 

“You’ll have to come with us regardless. You won’t be harmed, but we can’t let this go unnoticed since you did encroach on pack land,” Tim explained. 

 

The man looked around at the group surrounding him. He narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin at Tim. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll go, but only if it’s with you.” 

 

“We can’t just let you-” Dick started.

 

Tim held up his hand, stopping him. He nodded. “Fine.” He turned to face the rest of the group. “Head back to your positions, I’ll handle this.” 

 

“But, Tim if something happens…” Dick started. 

 

“Then I’ll contact you,” Tim said. “We’ll be at the manor.” 

 

Tim started back across the grass as the other’s parted for him. The stranger looked around at them cautiously and suspiciously as he walked past, following after Tim across the territory. The grass quickly turned to stone. The roads and sidewalks swallowing them up as they passed houses since they were so close to town. 

 

A few people gave them curious looks as they passed, but Tim didn’t pay them any attention. The man was quiet behind him and Tim kept himself relaxed as he retraced his steps. 

 

The man hesitated when they reached the gates that led up to the Manor. Tim offered him an encouraging smile. “It’s going to be fine.” 

 

“I don’t know if I should trust you,” he said warily, eyeing the large house. “You said you were taking me to your pack leader. If he’s got anything to say, he can say it outside.” 

 

Tim scrutinized him for a second and nodded. He pressed a finger to his ear. “Tim to Bruce,” he said. 

 

“Bruce here. What’s your status?” he asked through the earpiece. 

 

“Can you come out to meet me in front of the Manor?” he asked. “I have our runner.”

 

“Is there a problem with bringing him in? A security issue?” he asked. Tim could imagine Bruce running through the different options and settling on the worst case scenario that the beta was feral and uncooperative and stuck in wolf form before the full moon.

 

“Not so much for us as for our guest,” Tim said, glancing over his shoulder. The man’s huge arms were crossed as he stared warily at Tim, body tense and ready to shift back into wolf form at the first sign of danger.

 

The line was silent for a moment and Tim thought Bruce was on the verge of not responding to him until a sigh rattled across the line. 

 

“Fine,” he agreed. “I’ll be out in a couple minutes.” 

 

Tim let his finger fall from his ear. He turned to face the other man. “He’ll be out shortly. Can you tell me your name now?” 

 

The man stared at him, looking him up and down. “Jason,” he said tersely. 

 

“Jason,” Tim said, testing the name on his lips. Jason shuddered. If Tim hadn’t already been watching him closely he would have missed it. His eyes widened slightly. 

 

Jason pressed a hand over his mouth, eyes flickering away. Tim watched as his cheeks pinked. Before he could address it, the doors to the Manor were pulled open behind them. Tim turned and found Bruce walking down the steps towards them. 

 

“Where’s Dick?” he asked as he approached. His eyes narrowed at Jason in scrutiny. Tim saw Jason straighten and throw his shoulders back at Bruce’s approach. Bruce had that effect on other weres, and Jason was no different.

 

“I told him to go back with the rest of the squad,” Tim explained. “Jason wouldn’t come with me otherwise.” 

 

“Jason?” Bruce asked. His eyes narrowed. “Jason Todd?” 

 

Jason stilled, taking a step back. “How do you know my name?” 

 

“It’s my business to know about all rogue wolves who could encroach or threaten my territory,” Bruce said. 

 

“I didn’t come here to fight,” Jason growled, weight shifting so that he was balanced on the balls of his feet, ready for a fight. “But if you’re going to start shit anyway, then fine.” 

 

Tim stepped in front of Jason and faced Bruce before either of them could make a move. “Both of you, stop. Jason’s not here to hurt us.” 

 

“Then he should get out,” Bruce growled. “Especially if he’s too foolish to read our markers.”

 

Tim felt panic shoot through his chest. “No!” 

 

He froze as both of them looked at him. Tim’s eyes were wide as he tried to form some explanation as to his behavior. 

 

“What?” Bruce asked. 

 

“Let him stay,” Tim continued and cleared his throat. He tipped his head down in deference. “He’s not here to hurt us. He needs a place. At least temporarily,” he added, as much as his own being protested the idea of Jason leaving. 

 

Bruce narrowed his eyes and looked over Tim’s head at him. “We can’t keep him here,” Bruce started. 

 

“Bruce!” Tim exclaimed. Gritting his teeth, Tim balled his hands into fists. Ire flashed through him, sharp and acrid. The sudden rise of emotion even surprised himself. What was happening to him today? First cutting Dick off in front of the pack, shifting to his human form in front of a rogue, and endangering himself and Dick’s squad without warning, and now this. He was always calm, cool, and collected. It was why he was the diplomat that had been brought to Wayne pack. He had a reputation to maintain as well as his composure.

 

Bruce looked down at him, taking in his posture and thinly veiled anger. If he was surprised at Tim’s uncharacteristic outburst, he gave nothing away with his expression. “Fine,” he relented. “But if you want him to stay, he’s going to have to stay with you. And that includes while you’re working, too. You’re responsible for anything he does.”

 

“Fine. I’m sure Jason could be helpful as it is,” Tim said, feeling his anger dissipate as relief flooded through him. He knew Bruce was already categorically filing away his short outburst in his memory, but he’d apologize later. For now, Jason was staying and Tim could start figuring out why he was already so hellbent on shielding Jason. 

 

“I’ll have Alfred set up a room for him. Take him to your office for now,” Bruce said as he turned and headed back inside. The manor doors swung shut once more, and Tim let his shoulders sag as he turned around to face Jason.

 

“Why are you trying to help me?” Jason spoke up. He looked surprisingly composed, but his head cocked to the side as he sized Tim up, scrutinizing him.

 

Tim shrugged. “It’d be wrong to throw you out of our pack territory when you didn’t do anything except cross the border without going through proper channels. Our territory is large, so sometimes we do get the occasional trespasser.” Tim sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “In light of recent events we’ve been stepping up our security, but it was an overreaction on our part to chase you further inwards. I apologize for that, Jason.” 

 

“Not that I’m trying to dig my own grave, but seems like you guys take trespassing pretty seriously. Particularly when you have a team of werewolves that goes out to take care of intruders.” 

 

“It’s hard to explain.” Tim frowned, wondering just how much information he should be divulging to an outsider. “Let’s just get inside. If you’re hungry, Alfred can give you something to eat.” 

 

Jason hung back a couple steps as they climbed the stairs to the Manor. Tim pushed through the double doors and Jason had to fight from not freezing at the sight of the large entryway and house in front of him. With the amount of time he’d spent on his own and floating between places, he wasn’t used to such spacious homes, let alone homes at all. 

 

“Ah, Master Timothy,” a man with white hair said, popping up out of nowhere. “I see you’ve brought a guest.” 

 

“Afternoon, Alfred,” Tim said, giving him a nod. “This is Jason. Has Bruce spoken to you yet?” 

 

He nodded, turning his kind gaze towards Jason. He held out a hand that Jason took in his own, shaking it gently. “He did. I’ll have a room prepared immediately in the guest wing. Master Bruce also requested that you move rooms as well.” 

 

Tim sighed and ran a hand through his hair, reading the hidden message in it.  _ You’re responsible for everything your guest does.  _ “Sure, Alfred. I’ll gather some things to take with me later.” 

 

“No need,” he said, raising a hand. “I will make the necessary preparations myself.” 

 

“Of course. Thank you, Alfred.” Tim turned to look at Jason. “Are you hungry?” 

 

Jason shrugged. “I could eat.” 

 

“I can prepare some sandwiches and bring them to your office, Master Timothy,” Alfred suggested. 

 

Tim nodded. “Thanks. That would be wonderful,” Tim said. 

 

“Is there anything else you need at the moment?” he asked. 

 

Tim shook his head. “No, that’s all. We’ll be up in my office if you need us.” 

 

“Very good, sir. Dinner will be at seven. Master Damian will be present as well, of course. I’ll have him know we’ll be having a guest.” Alfred disappeared, nodding at Jason politely and rounding the corner towards what Jason suspected was the kitchen. Tim started towards the stairs, Jason trailing after him with an expression of disbelief.

 

“Who’s Damian? And just how rich are you guys to demand a butler?” he muttered under his breath.

 

“Damian is Bruce’s son.” Tim didn’t spare an answer for the second question, turning on his heel to face Jason. “You’ll meet him later, he’ll be getting back from school soon.”

 

Jason dragged in a deep breath, narrowing his eyes. It occurred to Tim that he was scenting the air, getting a feel for this strange new environment he’s been spirited away to. The West Wing corridor didn’t get many gala visitors, which meant he was probably smelling whatever traces there were of Bruce’s innermost circle. Alfred. Dick. Damian. Tim. Babs hadn’t been around recently, and if there were any lingering traces of her in the manor, it was definitely faint. A beta’s nose might not be able to pick out all the individual scents, but Jason’s nose was likely strong enough to figure out the general dynamics of those residing in the manor.

 

“What the hell, man.” Jason laughed shortly and brushed past Tim. “You’d let a packless stranger stay in a house with an omega? You’re nuts. Especially so close to the full moon.”

 

“You’re a beta, though.” Tim pointed out. “You guys are less affected by any heats that might occur next week. Or are you saying you can’t control yourself?” Jason’s eyebrow raised at him. 

 

“I’m saying that it seems like an awfully big gamble you’re putting on me. I can control myself just fine, thanks. Not like you horndog alphas.” Jason rocked onto his heels, expression daring Tim to rebuke him. Tim didn’t rise to the bait.

 

“If you think I’d let you do anything stupid while on my watch, you’re wrong. And besides...” Tim barked a short, grim laugh. “Damian will probably rather bite you than talk to you.” He pushed the door open, holding it open for Jason to pass through. 

 

“Not a person who everyone gets along with, huh?”

 

“Putting it lightly, but yes.” The corridor opened up into the manor’s main staircase. There was a large chandelier hanging in the entryway and the stairs leading up to the second floor were covered in plush carpet that muffled their footsteps. 

 

Jason couldn’t stop himself from looking around in shock. The walls were panelled in dark brown wood and covered in large photographs encased in ornate frames. 

 

“Here we are,” Tim said as they reached a pair of double doors. He pulled them open to reveal a small study with a few bookshelves on the walls. There was a fireplace set into the wall that looked pristinely cleaned and two small couches facing each other over a coffee table. 

 

“You can have a seat wherever while I work,” Tim said, walking over to his desk and sitting down in the high-backed chair. “Anyway, did you really not see our markers?”

 

Jason scowled off to the side, feet scuffing the carpet in a way that reminded Tim of a surly teenager. “Word was Wayne territory had gotten smaller. Figured it was fine. The markers were old, anyway. Stale.”

 

Stale. That meant the border security wasn’t doing their job properly. Tim made a mental note to tell Dick later.

 

“Who did you hear that from?” He asked suspiciously. 

 

“Dunno. Some old guy on the street who asked me for a lighter.” Jason frowned. “That’s the word on the street. Was just asking for directions and that’s what I got.”

 

“Uh huh.” Tim filed that away in the growing mental list of things to investigate. “Well, feel free to use the library if you like if you don’t want to watch me working. Take a left and it’ll be the door at the end of the hall.”

 

“Not gonna chaperone me? You’re awfully laidback.”

 

Tim laughed, but the tug in his mind grew stronger. He pushed it away. “Alfred’s dusting the shelves, so if you get up to anything there, you’re answering to him. You’re not our prisoner, Jason. I want you to feel welcome. I invited you as a guest, and I meant that.”

 

Jason’s eyes narrow. “So I can walk out of this building right here, right now without worrying about anyone trying to kill me?” he asked suspiciously.

 

Good grief, but Tim was beginning to think Jason was more paranoid than  _ him _ . “Were you on your way somewhere when we found you? You said you were wandering the land. Did you have a destination?”

 

“Well, not exactly-”

 

“Then it’s settled.” Tim brushed past him, opening the latest casefile and flicking through its contents. “You’ll be staying with us.”

 

“Or what?” Jason shifted his weight, arms loose at his sides. Tim looked at him carefully, surprised to see that Jason’s stance was wary, shoulders squared as if he were gearing up for a fight. It occurred to Tim then that Jason was testing him, testing the limits of how far he could toe out of line, and how far Tim would let him get away with it. Unusual behavior from a beta, but this entire day had been unusual. Tim could hear the rest of Jason’s unspoken words.  _ I might be in your territory, but you are  _ not  _ my leader. _

 

Tim frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was a little part of him that was sorely disappointed that Jason wanted to leave, but he buried it away, ignoring the sharp prick of pain in his head that felt like an oncoming migraine. 

 

“Bruce might want to ask you some more questions later, but that’s not up to me. Beyond that, if you want to leave tonight, I certainly won’t stop you. I only ask you go through the proper channels and not disturb the people living under our protection. Let Alfred know that he won’t have to make a room for you, though.”

 

Jason stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked around the room. He watched as Tim opened his laptop and started to type. He stepped closer, amazed, and a little peeved, that Tim was able to ignore him so easily. 

 

Glancing behind him warily, Jason gave Tim a cursory glance before letting himself out into the hallway. He considered making a run for it, but what was the point? If Tim’s words had been true (and an infuriatingly insistent tug in the back of his mind hoped they were,) Jason was in no danger here.

 

He took a moment to take in the lavish sights of the hallway, then made his way towards the library. The huge oaken doors that greeted him were already slightly ajar, and he took the opportunity to peer inside. The shelves ran all the way to the ceiling, a bookworm’s dream come true.

 

“Master Jason?” Alfred’s voice floated through the tiny crack. Jason jumped in surprise, a short yelp escaping his lips. “Ah, I thought it might have been you.” Alfred appeared, a feather duster and a small stack of books in his hands. 

 

“J-Just Jason.” Jason recovered from the initial shock, swallowing as he greeted him. “How did you know it was me?”

 

“I’m afraid your footsteps aren’t quite as loud as Master Bruce’s, nor as quick as Master Timothy’s.” Alfred smiled kindly at him. “Would you like some tea? I was just about to bring the sandwiches to Master Timothy.”

 

“I-I’m fine-”

 

“I insist.” Alfred’s smile grew slightly crooked in amusement. “I would enjoy the company, Master Jason. Master Timothy can be quite dull when he’s immersed in his work, and I suspect if I bring the sandwiches to him now he’ll only let them go to waste.” 

 

Jason sat back hesitantly in the high backed chairs in the library’s foyer, watching as Alfred brought in a tray stacked with a tea set and a plate of pristine sandwiches. 

 

“Is he always like that?” asked Jason cautiously. “Tim, I mean.”

 

“Does he always help people? Yes. Does he always bring them here to give them a home? Not so much.” Alfred smiled at him kindly as he poured a cup and offered it to him. “But you are welcome for as long as you wish to stay, Master Jason. Sugar or cream?”

 

“None, thanks.” Jason took a long sip, ignoring the almost scalding temperature as the taste of bergamot washed over his tongue. “Everyone here as diligent as you?”

 

Alfred chuckled. “I’m afraid so. I suppose work has been piling up to the point that they forget to eat, but that has always been a chronic habit of theirs, particularly Master Tim’s.”

 

“Let me guess, no one’s around at family dinners unless you tell them to show up?” Jason bit into the sandwich with relish, making a happy noise when the flavors all blended in his mouth. “Sounds lame.”

 

“Indeed, Master Jason.” The door creaked open. Alfred looked up as Jason craned his neck around. “Ah, Master Damian. You’re early today.”

 

Jason blinked as the door swung open to reveal a surly kid in Gotham’s Preparatory School uniform. The kid looked at Jason with curiosity that was quickly buried under a scowl as his eyes swept up to look at Alfred. The kid looked for all the world like the arrogant private school kids Jason used to pick fights with, but he reigned himself in.

 

“Pennyworth,” Damian acknowledged with a nod of his head. “School was let out early.”

 

“You didn’t give Master Colin a ride?”

 

“He said he had other plans. Who’s this, Pennyworth?” The kid folded his arms and looked at Jason suspiciously. “I thought the house smelled different when I entered.” 

 

“Manners, Master Damian,” Alfred chided in reproach. “Master Jason, this is Damian. Damian, Jason. He’s Master Timothy’s guest.”

 

“Hey.” Jason grinned, kicking out his legs and stretching in a way he hoped would piss the kid off. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Tt.” Damian’s eyes swept over him. “You do seem like the type Drake would associate with in his free time.”

 

“What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean? We literally only met today.” Jason folded his arms. 

 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Damian immediately advanced on Alfred. “Pennyworth, we’re letting a stranger stay in the manor? What did Father have to say about this?”

 

“Master Bruce agreed.” Alfred frowned. 

 

Damian clicked his tongue again. “Going along with Drake’s idiocy? What is Father thinking?”

“Perhaps that is something you should take up with him then, Master Damian,” Alfred said mildly. “But until Master Bruce says otherwise or Master Jason chooses to leave, I ask you treat him with respect.”

 

“Tt. I won’t waste my time with this foolishness.” Damian took a sandwich and bit off the corner. “But once it’s my time to run Wayne pack, there won’t be any of this happening.”

 

“Run Wayne pack?” Jason nearly choked on his sandwich. Immediately Damian honed in on him. 

 

“Do you believe I lack the capacity to?” demanded Damian, eyes narrowing. “Because I am an omega, perhaps?”

 

“I was thinking more about age or experience being an issue, but I guess I haven’t heard of an omega running a pack either,” Jason couldn’t resist and took an obnoxiously loud slurp of his remaining tea. “More power to you, though.”

 

“Tch.” Damian scoffed and pushed past him, heading for the exit. “Father is ridiculous, allowing Drake a place within the pack. Pennyworth, call me when it’s time for dinner.”

 

The door swept shut with a loud click. Alfred heaved a dignified sigh.

 

“My apologies, Master Jason.”

 

“It’s all good.” Jason brushed it off. “I get it. I’d be antsy with a newcomer staying nearby this close to the full moon.”

 

“Your presence is no disturbance to us,” Alfred said reassuringly. “Perhaps you could take the rest of the sandwiches back to Master Tim and make sure he eats them?”

 

“Sure.” Jason stood up, picking up the small tray. “Need help with anything?”

 

“Perish the thought.” Alfred smiled at him. “I’m simply glad Master Timothy has found someone who’ll keep an eye on him. I’m afraid that boy forgets about himself if no one looks after him.”

 

Jason laughed, a knot coiling low in his stomach that he didn’t understand. “I’m just crashing for a while. I’ll be out of your hair soon enough.”

 

“As you say, Master Jason.” Alfred nodded at him as Jason took the opportunity to take his leave. He sidled out the doors, sandwiches in tow as he made his way through the hallway once more. He knocked on Tim’s door once, twice, but no answer was forthcoming as he twisted the doorknob and let himself in. 

 

True to form, Tim had barely even moved an inch, pouring over documents and making notes on his computer. He paid no attention to Jason, caught up in whatever he was reading. Jason didn’t want to admit it was mildly entertaining and maybe a little bit charming.

 

“What are you working on?” he asked, rounding the table and placing the tray next to Tim with a sharp tap. 

 

Startled, Tim’s head snapped up, eyes blinking owlishly at being reminded that the material plane existed. “I’m...I’m working on a case.” 

 

Jason rolled his eyes. “What kind of case?” Tim chewed his lip, obviously trying to decide whether it was safe to tell him. 

 

“A drug case,” he said at last, clearing his throat. “There are two different drugs that are becoming big in Gotham’s underground market. Party drugs if you will. It’s part of my job to stop them since they’ve been encroaching on our territory.”

 

Jason narrowed his eyes. “What kind of party drugs?” He watched as Tim distractedly took a bite of one of the sandwiches even as his lips thinned into a grim line.

 

“One is a type of repressant. Illegal, but it saves people the trouble of going through official channels when they can’t afford it. Or if there’s a stigma for them doing so. And they also seem to have a positive effect while repressing heats and ruts. Something along the lines of a high while everyone else is suffering during the full moon.” 

 

“And the other?” Jason asked. 

 

“The other one....is kind of like a roofie, from what I’ve gathered. It lowers inhibitions except people are willingly taking it. It’s very popular at sex clubs and underground orgies, or so the reports claim. But that’s not all. It would be bad enough if the drugs were only doing what they’re set out to do, but there’s another dangerous chemical inside that people don’t know about.” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

Tim sighed and rubbed his fingers at his temples before his hands fell away. “It’s Joker Venom.” 

 

Jason stared at him. 

 

“One dose isn’t enough to experience the laughter, it just gives a small, but addictive high,” Tim continued. 

 

“Which becomes even more addictive with the atmosphere of the parties,” Jason added. 

 

Tim nodded. “The addiction brings them in, forcing them to buy more frequently, building up the toxin in their system.” 

 

“How many deaths?” 

 

“Only a few so far, surprisingly. But they’re not pretty.” Reports from the gory scenes had stated the victims’ faces were morphed into hideous grins, frozen in stricken laughter and pleasure. 

 

“Fuck,” Jason hissed. He stalked towards the opposite end of Tim’s office before turning on his heel, pacing across the carpet. 

 

Tim leaned back in his chair, something in his chest twisting at seeing Jason on edge. He didn’t know if it was the upcoming full moon or something else, but the tense energy filling the room seemed to be affecting the entire manor.

 

When Jason didn’t slow his pacing, Tim stood from his chair and walked over to him. “Hey,” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Jason flinched back out of his grasp, and Tim stared with wide eyes, shocked by how violently he pulled back. 

 

“I-I-sorry,” Tim said, hand falling to his side. 

 

Jason retreated a few steps, watching Tim warily until he turned on his heel and slunk back to his desk, sitting down with a heavy sigh. 

 

“So, what are you going to do about the drugs?” 

 

Tim shrugged. “I need to start investigating. Which means getting into the parties where the drugs are being distributed.” Something flickered over Tim’s face that he couldn’t decipher. 

 

“Why haven’t you made a move yet?” Jason asked. “You might have been able to clear everything up by now.” 

 

Tim fidgeted in his seat. “Those parties are...kind of intense,” he said. “And the full moon is coming up soon so things are going to be even more so.” It was also Dick’s responsibility too, of course, but Dick had been stretched thin in recent days in between keeping the streets clean and managing internal affairs.

 

“Isn’t that all the more reason to close this case faster?” Jason scoffed. “The full moon is going to mean a huge dump of drugs onto the streets because everyone’s stocking up and buying them to have a good time.” 

 

Tim tugged at the strands of hair on the top of his head. 

“Look,” Jason said, leveling him with a pointed look. “Whatever your personal reservations are about going to these parties doesn’t matter right now. Sure it might not be something you’re looking forward to or your usual scene or whatever bullshit excuse you want to use, but these people need help and you can’t leave these drugs on the street any longer. There are lives on the line.” 

Tim sighed. “You’re right.” They only had a week. Bonded couples often tried to sync heats and ruts during the full moon, citing the heightened sensation and pleasure. What better time than to sell drugs than then? The thought was worrying. Lowered inhibitions and illegal drugs at the peak of the full moon only spelled trouble for Wayne pack if they couldn’t keep rising tensions from spilling over, and resources were already thinning.

“Of course, I am,” Jason scoffed, jolting Tim from his thoughts. “Now, are you going to actually plan out an infiltration or am I going to have to do all the work?” 

Tim smiled, fingers flying over his keyboard as something started to take shape. Jason watched him work, feeling a small sense of...pleasure, maybe at getting Tim where he needed to be. He frowned at himself and fought to squash down the feeling. 

Tim was an alpha. Maybe not an enemy alpha, but he wasn’t an ally either. And all alphas wanted one thing and that was to be submitted to. They wanted someone underneath them and Jason wasn’t going to be the one to submit. It didn’t matter if he was a beta. He didn’t have a pack and he wasn’t going to abide by pack dynamics because of it. 

He moved over to the one of the available couches as Tim continued to work, sitting down so he could keep Tim in his line of sight. He watched Tim’s expression change as he worked, his brow furrowed, eyes narrowing, until he found something that pleased him and his expression softened, a smirk pulling at his lips. 

Jason shook himself when he realized he was staring at how Tim’s tongue was poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration. His chest had warmed and he rubbed a hand over his heart to try and drive away the feeling, becoming uncomfortable.

The only time he’d been drawn to another person had been during his time running with the Outlaws. It was a small, informal pack. Him and two others, and Jason hadn’t stayed for long. It was good while it lasted, but he couldn’t stay. He had to keep moving. He always had to keep moving. 

“Got it,” Tim said triumphantly. He pushed his chair back and jumped to his feet. 

Jason watched as he strode across the room to the door, Jason watching him every step of the way. 

“Where are you going?” he asked, finally catching his attention. 

Tim jolted, nearly stumbling as he was reminded of Jason’s presence. He looked over his shoulder to find Jason watching him. “I’m going to report to Bruce what I found.” 

“Which is?” he drawled. 

Tim straightened. “There’s a party in one of the underground nightclubs tonight. A large shipment of drugs is going to be dropped which means access to the dealers.” 

Jason sneered. 

“Um,” Tim said, shifting from one foot to the other. “You should probably come with me.” 

Jason narrowed his eyes. “Why?” he asked. 

“Because you’re helping me with this case and Bruce will be on my ass if I leave you unsupervised.” 

“It’s not like I’m going anywhere,” Jason said, sinking back against the couch cushions. “I can hang out with your butler. You didn’t have any reservations about that earlier.”

“I know,” Tim said. “But still. Please?” he asked. 

Something in Jason’s chest tugged at the word and he heaved a sigh before pushing himself to his feet. He shoved his hands into his pockets. “Fine,” he said, following Tim from the room and down the hall. 

Tim knocked on a pair of ornate double doors and Jason looked over them with disgust. No one needed so many large double doors in their house.

“Come in,” a voice called through the wood. 

Tim pushed through the door and Jason walked in behind him, staying close to the door even as Tim approached the desk. Bruce’s eyes immediately honed in on him and Jason raised his chin, looking down at the huge alpha from his vantage point. 

“What is it?” he asked, not taking his eyes off Jason. 

“A shipment of drugs is being released in a club tonight.” 

“And you’re going to infiltrate?” Bruce asked, finally dragging his eyes away from Jason to settle on Tim. 

Tim nodded. “It’s a chance to get some intel on the distributors and get closer to the suppliers.” 

Bruce hummed. “And I suppose you want to be the one to go in and investigate.” 

Tim straightened his shoulders. “I’m the best one for it. Dick’s got business in Bludhaven tomorrow, and no club’s letting in Damian.” 

Bruce watched him for a moment. Tim wondered if he was going to bring up his strange outburst from earlier. “You’re going to have to go undercover,” he said at last. “Your face is too well known.”

Tim nodded. “I know.” 

“Fine. Be careful. If you need anything else, Alfred can help you get supplies. Tim didn’t miss how Bruce’s gaze flickered over to where Jason stood behind him, broad shoulders easily dwarfing Tim’s. “Jason, if you would give us a moment?”

It wasn’t a question. Tim could already sense Jason’s irritation at being ordered around, but he craned his neck around to offer Jason what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “I won’t be long. I’ll meet you outside.”

Jason nodded, the reluctance evidence in his posture, and he leveled one last glare at Bruce before letting the door swing shut with an obnoxiously heavy  _ bang _ . Tim winced before he turned around to face Bruce.

“How much did you tell him about the case?” Bruce demanded. Tim bristled at his tone. “How much do you trust him?”

“The necessary details.” Tim stood his ground. “It’s public knowledge Bruce. Vale’s been snooping, I know you’ve seen the articles. We have to close this case, and soon. The more help we get, the better.”

“What if he’s a mole?” Bruce swept around his desk, straightening to his full height. Tim bit his lip, the alpha in him bristling at being told off. “Being short staffed isn’t an excuse to tell an outsider everything. He’s a rogue. A loose cannon.”

“He knows more than he’s letting on.” Tim lifted his head to meet Bruce’s stony expression. “Something in his story isn’t adding up. He’s a born and bred Gothamite, but he doesn’t have a place to call a home. I’m keeping him close to learn more.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “And not for any other reason?”

“Do you have so little faith in me that you think Jason can distract me from my job?” Anger rushed through Tim. “He might know more than he’s willing to tell us, but as far as I can see Bruce, we’re on the same side in this. And we’re  in no position to make more enemies right now.”

He held Bruce’s gaze until Bruce heaved a giant sigh, shoulders slumping. “All right. But be careful. And if anything goes wrong-”

“I know. I’ll inform you immediately,” Tim promised. Bruce nodded, settling back in his chair. Tim dipped his head, turning on his heel to exit when Bruce coughed behind him. Tim stilled, hand on the doorknob.

“Tim. Is he…?” Bruce trailed off uncertainly. 

Tim hesitated, but he couldn’t lie to Bruce about this, not when even  _ he  _ suspected that he may be compromised. “I don’t know.” He’d seen it happen before, heard it happen to other werewolves. Clark and Lois. Dick and Barbara. A tug of the mind, a union of two souls. It’s not uncommon. Fated pairs. “It would be unusual, don’t you think, though?” Tim had accepted that a soul bond would never happen for him.

“But not improbable, even if your partner were a beta.” Bruce steepled his fingers, resting his chin atop his laced hands. “And you, Tim, have an unusual gift for achieving the impossible.” Tim’s eyes widened as his mind tried to process that Bruce had just given him a  _ compliment _ , before Bruce was already speaking again, stoic expression smoothing over the creases in his brow. “I’ll let Dick know you’ll be covering the rest of this case. He’ll be in Bludhaven for the next week.”

“Trouble brewing there?”

Bruce rubbed his grizzled chin. “There’s been fights breaking on the edge of the city limits. Dick has been thinking it of expanding our territory there.”

Tim’s eyebrows rose. “That’s a tall order.”

“If there’s anyone that can handle it, it’s him. But just know we’ll be particularly shorthanded in the next few days.”

“Got it.” Tim nodded at Bruce as he exited. Jason was leaning against the opposite wall, and he looked up as Tim emerged. Once the door was closed and they were several feet away Jason spoke, voice rough with annoyance.

“Is he always a huge asshole?” 

Tim snorted, but his heart was warm with Bruce’s rare praise. “He’s just protective of his territory. He didn’t become our pack leader by just trusting people immediately.”

“If I were ever in a pack where the head treated me like that, I’d be outside city limits before you knew it,” scoffed Jason. 

Tim laughed. “If you think he was being harsh, it’s probably because I’m only an honorary member, strictly speaking.”

“What do you mean?”

Tim grimaced. “I was born and raised in the Drake pack before being sent here. I maintain positive relations and assist with pack security.” Jason didn’t need to know the sorry details, and Tim didn’t need a trip down memory lane. Wayne Manor may not have been a childhood home for Tim as it had been for Dick and Damian, but it was still home. A safe place. And really, wasn’t that all that mattered?

“Oh,” Jason said, voice soft. 

“Yeah,” Tim said, scuffing his shoe against the carpet as he walked. “Anyway,” he continued, “we have a lot of work to do before tonight. We need to get you a change of clothes for the club and I need to figure out what I’m going to wear.” 

Tim stopped in front of a bedroom and pushed open the door. “This is going to be your room while you’re staying here.” 

Jason stepped inside and looked over the pristine guest room. It was clean and far nicer than anywhere else he had ever stayed.

“My room is right next door if you need anything. I think there might be an extra change of clothes lying around that should fit you for the club. I’ll have Alfred bring them to you,” Tim said before he shut the door behind him. 

He let out a breath and walked down to his room, slipping inside and locking the door behind him. He pressed the intercom on the wall. “Alfred?” 

“What can I help you with, Master Timothy?” 

“Jason is going to need some clothes for a nightclub tonight. Do you think you can find something suitable and bring it to his room?” he asked. 

“Of course. Will that be all?” 

“Yes, thank you, Alfred.” 

“It’s my pleasure, Master Timothy.” The intercom shut off with a click.

Tim turned to face his closet and grimaced. Going undercover was one of the worst aspects of his job, but being someone as high profile in his pack and in Gotham made it a necessity. He pulled open his closet doors and stepped inside, eyes roving over the hangers and racks of clothes. 

He pulled down one of the long, black wigs and set it carefully on his bed to keep the strands from getting tangled. He settled on a midnight blue cocktail dress. The color would pop against his pale skin. The top was slim and fitted, but there was a little more room in the skirt to help conceal the fact he had a dick without too much trouble. 

Tim stripped out of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the bed. He walked into the bathroom connected to his room and left the tub to fill with warm water. While he waited for it to fill, he pulled a small case from under the sink. 

Inside was an array of makeup and accessories he could use to style his look. He left those for the moment and pulled out the razor he’d tucked inside. Tim grabbed the shaving cream from under the sink and stepped into the tub, shutting off the water as he sat down in the pool of water. 

He started the meticulous process of shaving his legs and armpits as steam curled around him. Even with the bathroom door cracked, mist still clung to the mirror. 

The razor scraped softly across the skin of his legs, leaving behind smooth and moisturized skin. Normally, if he knew he was going undercover, he’d have done this a day in advance to make sure the job was done properly, but he doubted people would notice a stray hair here or there, not when they were too focused on getting drugs and drinks in the club and grinding against each other on the dance floor. The thought of sweaty bodies pressing and moving against him made him shudder, but he pushed it aside. He had a job to do, and his discomfort wasn’t going to change that people’s lives were on the line. 

He rinsed his razor and left it on the side of the tub, taking a moment to sink back into the warm water. He closed his eyes and soaked up the warmth around him. He’d infiltrate the club tonight and pretty soon the full moon would hit. At least he had this case to keep him occupied during his rut. He could go over the books, too. That would be time-consuming and tedious work and would keep him engaged and off other things. 

Tim sighed and forced his eyes open, staring at the ceiling above him. He gripped the sides of the bath and got his feet under him, standing to the sloshing of water. He toed the plug out of the drain and grabbed a clean towel from the shelf next to the tub. 

He stepped out of the emptying tub and carefully toweled off, catching every last stray drop of water. He wrapped it around his waist and moved back into his bedroom, leaving the door open so his bathroom could air out. 

Tim pulled a pair of compression shorts from his dresser and slipped them on, carefully tucking himself to remain inconspicuous among the other clubgoers. He dropped the towel and unzipped the back of the dress, carefully stepping into the skirt and pulling the material over his skin with a soft swish. 

He slipped his arms through the straps and zipped the back, adjusting the front of the dress so the padding was a little more comfortable. He grabbed the wig and walked back into the bathroom, tucking his hair inside the cap so the wig looked natural on his head. He pulled out his makeup compacts and carefully finished his transformation. 

Tim’s cheekbones seemed higher, pink blush dusting his cheeks. Gray smoky eye shadow surrounded his eyes, making his blue eyes pop and drawing all of the attention to them and away from his more recognizable features. He smoothed his hands over his dress and clipped the fake earrings onto his ear lobes. He dug out the fake diamond necklace and clasped it around his neck. The jewelry made his neck look slim and dainty. He took the small bottle of perfume from the makeup bag and sprayed it across his neck, muffling his natural scent and mixing sweet and fruity tones with it to avoid suspicion. 

He flicked off the bathroom light and slipped back into his closet, selecting the black heels to complete what he was wearing. He tightened the straps around his ankles and wasn’t looking forward to the potential blisters that were going to come with wearing the shoes. 

He grabbed a black thigh holder and looped it around his thigh under his dress. He slipped his phone and several cash bills inside so he could avoid carrying a bag. After a moment of hesitation, he slipped a bottle of pepper spray in the holder as well. 

A knock sounded on the door. 

“One moment,” he called. He slipped into the bathroom to check that the holder wasn’t visible underneath the skirt of his dress and found everything looked normal. 

He strode over to the door, slowly adapting to the feel of the heels. He’d worn them enough that he wouldn’t trip over himself while walking, but it always took him some time to adjust. 

He pulled open the door and found Jason standing there. Jason’s eyes widened as they travelled down over what he was wearing and Tim felt unnaturally self-conscious. 

“Uh, Tim?” he asked. 

“Yeah?” he asked, fiddling with his skirt. 

Jason scrubbed his eyes. “When you said undercover, I didn’t think you meant like this.” 

“My face is too well known,” Tim said, flushing and tucking a strand of the wig behind his ear. “And for undercover...it’s easier to pass as an omega because of my build. People ask fewer questions. It’s hard to smell anything in these clubs, anyway, unless people get too close. Which is where you come in.”

“Ah. You...uh, you look good.” Jason glanced away, embarrassed. Tim’s eyes roved over Jason’s tight fitting jeans and the dark grey button-down he was wearing. The rolled up sleeves exposed his forearms, but did little to cover the corded muscles of his biceps. 

“You do, too,” he murmured, finally meeting Jason’s eyes. He sniffed the air, blinking in some surprise. “Is that alpha pheromone?” He closed his eyes, concentrating as he took a deeper whiff. “Smells mass-produced.”

Jason shrugged. “Never know when you might need it.”

“Do I want to know why you even have that?” Tim shook his head. It was a little overwhelming on Jason, but that was actually for the better as it would mask Tim’s own scent.

“I’d tell you all about the time when it got me out of a speeding ticket, but we don’t have all night,” Jason drawled. “You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be. I’ll see if Alfred can give us a ride to the club.” 

“Could just shift and run there,” Jason pointed out, wrinkling his nose. “What’s the use of being a werewolf if you’re just gonna be chauffeured around all the time?”

“If you think I’m letting all the time I spent getting ready go to waste because the wind changes direction and someone gets a good whiff of my scent, you’re wrong.” Tim pressed the intercom next to the door. “Alfred?” he asked. 

“How can I assist you Master Timothy?” he responded immediately. 

“Would you be available to give Jason and I a ride down to Gotham?” 

“I can meet you in the garage immediately, sir.” 

“Thank you, Alfred,” Tim said. He flicked off the light in his bedroom and shut the door behind him as he stepped into the hallway. 

Jason smirked and offered him a hand, sweeping into an exaggerated bow. “Shall we?”

Tim scoffed, but his eyes crinkled into a smile as he took his hand, noting how warm Jason’s roughened palm felt. “I suppose I do have a plus one invitation, don’t I?”

~~

Tim took a deep breath when they pulled up outside of the club. He pushed the door open and stuck out his leg first, letting everyone get a view of the heel and his long leg. He stepped out and flipped his hair for a little extra flair and watched as several male omegas standing in line froze and stared at him. 

Jason climbed out after him, settling a hand around his waist, but that didn’t deter the gazes. Instead, it caught the attention of several Alphas in line and Tim was sure that was because Jason was taller than him that they suspected their dynamics were reversed. 

Tim was surprised that Jason kept a hand on him as they walked into the club, Tim letting his hips sway for the added effect. They were let in immediately and Tim winked at the bouncer, suppressing a shiver as his eyes roved over his small form, intentions completely clear in his gaze. 

“Where to?” Jason asked, voice low in Tim’s ear. 

“Keep to the edges,” he whispered back as Jason ducked his head to hear. “We need to see who’s distributing the drugs. Keep an eye for people approaching small groups. No one’s going to have an in depth conversation on or off the dance floor unless something is changing hands.” 

Jason placed a hand on his hip and gave a reassuring squeeze, the touch comfortable to Tim. He half expected Jason to pull his hand back, but he let it rest there as they wove through the crowd. 

Tim’s nose wrinkled as he squeezed through tight spaces between different omegas and alphas. Their arousal was clear and he wasn’t sure if some of them were under the influence of the drugs yet, but he hoped that it was nothing more than the atmosphere of the club and the approaching full moon that was setting their emotions so high. He’d hate for them to be tugged into the oblivion of addiction for a couple of nights of fun. 

“This way,” Tim said, spotting a secluded corner of the bar where they could tuck themselves away. He turned and leaned his back against him. One of Jason’s hands settled on his hip while the other pressed against the wall. “Keep me covered while I scope out the floor.” 

Jason nodded, glancing to the side and the couples nearby. He strained his ears to see if he could catch any bits of conversation. Tim narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the bodies on the dance floor, but they were so packed he couldn’t make anything out. 

He sighed and glanced up at Jason who still had eyes on the clubgoers around them. “I can’t see anything on the floor from here.” 

“You want to slip in and see if we can find anything. Or do you think the stuff isn’t here yet?” 

“It’s hard to tell, really. I think-” he trailed off as a pungent smell hit him. He practically choked and forced himself to keep from putting a hand over his mouth. 

“You okay?” Jason asked, something unfamiliar to Tim low in his voice. “You’re not about to get a boner are you?” 

“Shut it,” Tim hissed. “Someone could hear you.” 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Fine. A ladyboner then.” 

Tim grit his teeth. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re surprisingly infuriating for a beta? And no, I’m not.”

“Not since last Tuesday, probably.”

Tim resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Forget that. We need to move.” He turned to step away, spotting a familiar face in the crowd. “Shit,” he cursed, reeling back. 

“What?” Jason asked, pressing against him to keep him in the shadows. “What’s wrong?” 

“I recognize one of the dealers,” Tim hissed, trying to glance over Jason’s shoulder as he fought to keep him hidden. “I’ve done business with him before. Sting operation, but he got out on parole.” 

“Which one?” Jason asked, warm breath fanning over his face. 

“Black pants and the disgusting teal shirt,” Tim whispered, glancing at him and away. 

Jason looked over his shoulder, pulling back slightly to gaze at the crowd. He slipped an arm around Tim’s waist, keeping him tucked against his side. “Think we can get closer?” he asked, ducking his head to whisper in Tim’s ear. 

Tim turned his head so his profile was facing the dealer schmoozing with the crowd and exchanging pills for money. “Not much,” he whispered back. “My disguise is good, but it’s not worth the risk of him recognizing me. Too much at stake.” 

“Shit,” Jason cursed. “Trust me, okay?” he asked before pressing his lips to Tim’s. 

Tim’s brain screeched to a halt at the warm press of lips against his. Jason’s arms wrapped tightly around his back and he tried to keep up when he felt he’d been left a mile behind. He gripped at Jason’s shoulders, nails digging into his shirt. He forced his eyes to shut and tilted his head back, trying to deepen the kiss as far as he could. It was unfair. In such close proximity, he could smell Jason. He might not have had the true pheromones of an omega or an alpha, but the crisp, unmistakable scent of  _ Jason  _ coupled with the flashing strobe lights was overwhelming.

Jason’s hands rubbed up and down his back, calloused palms dragging over the exposed skin of his back before they roved lower. A tendril of discomfort curled in Tim’s stomach. He stiffened as Jason’s fingers grazed briefly over the bare skin of his hips. When Jason’s hands cupped his ass, he reached back and grabbed hold of Jason’s wrist, pulling it away as he staggered backwards. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, frowning at Tim who was sucking in desperate breaths. 

Tim’s gaze cut away and he stepped back, letting Jason’s wrist go. “Sorry,” he mumbled and cleared his throat. 

“Are you okay?” Jason asked. 

Tim opened his mouth to respond when someone gripped his hips and pressed up behind him, a very noticeable erection grinding against his ass. He stiffened and stumbled forward, trying to break the hold the man had on him. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jason snarled, wrapping an arm around Tim and reeling him in against his side. 

The man’s eyes were blown wide, cheeks flushed, and gaze unfocused as his eyes roved over Tim. “Your girl doesn’t look to be having too much fun with you,” he slurred. “Thought she might be looking for a better time with me‘n some other omegas.” 

A younger male sidled up next to him at his words, a similar expression on his face. “This omega gonna join us?” he asked. “Please say she is. I want to see that so bad. Want to see you fuck both of us like the strong alpha you are.” He curled against the alpha, sighing in bliss when the man draped himself over him lewdly.

Tim shivered and pressed further into Jason. He let his eyes flutter shut, trying to ground himself. Jason’s scent still lingered and he let it ground him as he recovered from the confusing discomfort and pleasure of Jason’s touch. His head throbbed and Tim ignored the irritating tug in his mind as it grew stronger.

“Fuck off,” Jason spat. “You’re not getting her anywhere near a bed.” 

“Who says we need a bed?” 

Jason made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat and shoved him away. “Get lost.” 

They shrugged and moved away, not too put out on the rejection with the number of people in the club around them. 

“Fucking alphas and their fucking pheromones.” He glanced down at Tim eyebrows drawing down. “You handled that really well.” 

“Handled what?” Tim asked, taking a step back at Jason’s accusatory tone. 

“The omega that was ready to drape himself all over you.” 

Tim shrugged and crossed his arms. “Wasn’t interested.” 

“Why not? You just waiting to find someone prettier?” 

“No,” Tim said, but he knew it must ring hollow for Jason, like so many others before him. “I just don’t have any interest in that.” 

Jason frowned but didn’t say anything. He shook his head and sighed. “Whatever.” 

Glad for the reprieve, Tim glanced around the dance floor. “Did you see where our dealer went?” he asked, turning back towards the dance floor. 

“Shit,” Jason swore. 

Tim’s eyes roved over the crowds. He ignored the grinding bodies, the floor too packed for the dealer to keep making rounds. He glanced at the corners of the club and spotted their friend hanging back near the bathrooms. 

He was watching the people around him before backing up to the rear exit and entrance for employees. Tim grabbed Jason’s hand and started towards him. He wove through the crowd, dodging any wandering hands that reached for him as he passed. He was really looking forward to closing this case. Or at least avoiding any further undercover work where drugs were involved. 

Jason stuck close to him. Tim was sure there was more than one instance where a low growl rumbled at the back of Jason’s throat when someone looked like they were going to advance on them. Tim was beyond relieved to have Jason there with him. 

Tim didn’t bother trying to conceal his presence when he pushed through the squeaky back door. The dealer that had left was several feet away talking on a phone and he stiffened, whirling on them. Tim pulled himself up to his full height, looking powerful and intimidating in the dress and heels. 

“You here to buy?” the guy asked, looking more than a little shifty. His eyes ran over Tim’s form.

“You know why we’re here,” Jason said, stepping up next to him. 

The man squinted, looking at Tim’s face. It took a moment before he blanched. “Shit,” he said and spun on his heel, booking it out of the club. Jason sprinted after him, closing the distance quickly. He grabbed the man by the back of the collar and shoved him against the bricks of the club, expelling the air from the dealer’s lungs in a pained grunt.

“Now,” Jason said, taking the phone from his hand and ending the call as Tim stalked over to them, heels clicking with finality on the pavement. “You’re going to tell us who’s involved with all of this.” 

The dealer shook his head. “I can’t, you don’t understand. If I do they’ll-” 

“They’ll what?” Tim asked, voice smugly sweet as he placed the tip of his heel over the man’s foot. He didn’t apply any pressure, but the threat went unsaid. Tim’s hand brushed the man’s jacket pocket as he leaned forward, noting how heavy it was.

“They won’t leave any of us alone. I’ll be a dead man,” he answered, voice frantic as his breathing picked up. 

“You’ll be a dead man any-” 

“Jason,” Tim snapped. “That’s not how we do things.” 

Jason growled. “This guy’s been passing off drugs to well-meaning people. He’s the cause of their spiral and you just want to let him go?” he asked, voice low and tense. 

“His death won’t help anything,” Tim said easily. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t break a few bones along the way.” Bruce might disapprove of this, but Tim could have made a few presentations on Bruce’s methods for terrifying the cowardly and superstitious lot, and he was at the end of his patience tonight.

Jason’s disbelief turned to dark glee, his lips pulling into a sick grin as the dealer struggled under his grip. 

“No, please, I-” 

Jason grabbed his hand and twisted, turning his finger backwards until it was on the verge of breaking. 

“Please, please, please…” he started chanting, struggling to find a way to straighten his hand so his finger wasn’t twisted at such an unnatural angle. 

“Start talking.” Tim took the phone from Jason, thumbing through the call history and the contact list.

“Joker,” he gasped. “Joker’s supplying the drugs.”

“We already know that,” Tim said, hiding his frustration as he flicked through the phone, memorizing the numbers as he did so. “Drugs don’t get laced with Joker Venom when he’s not involved. But  _ why  _ is he doing this?” 

“Why else?” he asked, an eerie smile pulling at his lips. “To cause chaos.” 

Tim scowled and stepped back. The man looked triumphant for a moment, relaxing now that he had one less threat to deal with even though Jason still had him pressed against the side of a building. Tim sighed and stomped the heel of his shoe into the man’s foot. 

The man winced and recoiled, letting out a grunt as he tried to pull his foot back. Tim gave him one last look before he turned and started walking away down the alley. He heard a scream of pain and then a muffled thump behind him. 

“Is he still breathing?” Tim didn’t bother turning around as Jason raced to catch up to him.

“Unfortunately so.” Jason scowled. “Most packs would’ve just put an end to him, you know.”

“We’re not most packs.” Tim stalked forward. “It’s not how Bruce wants to rule.” He heard Jason scoff behind him, but didn’t bother to elaborate more.

“So since we’re just leaving him, what are you planning on doing now?” Jason asked as he caught up to him at the alley opening. 

Tim shrugged. “More research and investigative work. The dealer’s a small fry, he won’t be missed.” He took out his own phone, shooting a text to the police commissioner to look for a pickup at the back of the club. “More importantly,” he said, whirling around to face Jason. “How are you connected to the Joker?” 

Jason blinked, posture shifting defensively before a smirk pulled at his lips. “What makes you think I-” 

Tim huffed and rolled his eyes. “Enough, Jason. If it’s something that could come back and bite me in the ass, I need to know about it. For my safety and for yours.” 

They glared at each other for a moment, neither backing down. Tim could feel his hackles rising, preparing for a fight. Jason wasn’t an opponent he wanted to mess with if it was avoidable, but Tim had taken down alphas bigger than him without breaking a sweat. Yet surprisingly enough, Jason sighed, relenting and scuffing the dirt with his shoes. “Fine. I’ll tell you, but not here. By the way, I think whatever you used to mask your scent is fading, because your scent’s pretty strong.” 

Shit. Tim wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He’d been so agitated with the dealer he hadn’t even noticed. 

“Then let’s get going,” Tim said, turning. The gibbous moon was bright and the wind was crisp, and he wouldn’t be able to feign being an omega for much longer. “Care for a run?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Jason bared his teeth in a grin, already sharper as his features became more feral. The shift overtook the two of them, Tim falling onto his forearms as fingers became paws. When he reopened his eyes, sight sharper and clearer than ever, a pair of feral green eyes looked back. Tim tossed his head back and howled, glad for the freedom rushing through his veins as they sped onto to the main street. His senses were heightened and giddy delight coursed through him, but discomfort flickered through him at the thought of passersby werewolves reacting to the scent of Tim’s pheromones.

_ “Hey, you okay?”  _ Jason asked. He caught up to Tim and matched pace easily, shortening his strides to accommodate him.

_ “Fine. _ ” 

_ “Really? Because you don’t seem fine.”  _

Tim huffed, breaths coming in little puffs of mist in the cool night air.  _ “Fine. It’s those idiots across the street. I can smell their arousal from he _ r _ e.” _

_ “What? You don’t like knowing that people are attracted to you?” _

_ “No.”  _

_ “But don’t you have people falling all over you all the time? You’re an alpha.”  _

_ “So?” _ Tim scoffed.  _ “What does that have to do with literally anything? Betas are supposed to be calming for a pack but believe me, there is nothing about you that’s calming.”  _

_ “I just don’t get you,” _ Jason said.  _ “I thought all alphas wanted nothing more than a harem.”  _

_ “Newsflash, Jason, _ ” Tim said, whirling around to face him. His teeth were bared and he couldn’t stop a growl from rumbling in his chest. Jason stopped short at the anger shining in his eyes.  _ “I’m not every other alpha you’ve met, _ ” he hissed before taking off down the street.

Jason stared at his back. He shifted and sighed, feeling like a bit of an asshole. _ “Tim,” _ he called after him, hurrying to catch up. 

Tim ignored him and turned down the next street. The pale Gotham streetlights glistened in the cold darkness.

_ “Tim, look, I’m sorry,”  _ he apologized. _ “I shouldn’t have said that.”  _

Tim slowed his pace, his shoulders sagging at last.  _ “Apology accepted. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” _

_ “I was overstepping my boundaries.”  _

Tim turned, and Jason was glad that he could see Tim’s tail wagging just a little bit faster.  _ “Truce?” _

“ _ We’ll shake on it later _ .  _ I only know how to play dead. _ ” Tim’s dramatic sigh through the mental link was one that made Jason smile.

_ “All right, but you still have some explaining to do.” _

~~

Jason squeezed the tea cup in his hand and then forced himself to loosen it so he wouldn’t risk breaking the ceramic. His eyes were locked on the smooth skin of Tim’s legs where the skirt of his dress had ridden up when he sat on the desk in his office. 

They hadn’t bothered to change when they’d gotten back and even though they hadn’t asked for the pot of tea and the soup Alfred had brought, he was glad to have something to distract himself with. 

“So get talking,” Tim said. “How are you connected to the Joker?” 

Jason’s pleasant, if somewhat dangerous line of thought went up in smoke at the reminder of what they’d come back to talk about. He stared at the amber tea in his cup. 

“I wasn’t...born a werewolf,” he admitted. 

Tim sucked in a breath and Jason squeezed his eyes shut. Jason knew Tim was doing the numbers in his head; it had been illegal to turn humans for decades now, but that clearly hadn’t stopped it from happening.

“The Joker was the one who turned me,” he whispered. 

“God, that’s....” Tim started. “I’m so sorry, Jay.” 

He shrugged. “I’ve had a lot of time to come to terms with it. I’m a messed up guy and I hate the Joker’s guts, but yeah...that’s the story.” 

“Do you have a soulmate bond, then?” Tim asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

Jason snorted and leveled Tim with an exasperated look. “You really think someone like me could have a soul bond?” he asked. “I wasn’t born a werewolf. Have you ever heard of someone getting a bond later in their life? I doubt it’s possible.” 

“I don’t know,” Tim admitted. “I think it could be possible. If the theories are true and that the bonds are created knowing everything that’s going to happen in a person’s life and their future, then I don’t see why a werewolf couldn’t be born without an immediate bond that doesn’t manifest until their soulmate is turned.” 

“That’s all fairy tale crap,” Jason muttered. 

“Certainly improbable,” Tim acknowledged, looking anywhere but at Jason. “But stranger things have happened.” 

Jason frowned, brow furrowing. “Why do you even care anyway?” he asked. “You’re an alpha. I’m sure anyone would be desperate to mate with you.” The words made Tim wince, but he steadily ignored it.

“Why are you here, Jason?” Tim asked instead, changing the subject. 

“What do you mean? I’m helping you with this case-” 

“No,” Tim said, cutting him off. “Why did you come to Wayne pack land in the first place?  _ Why  _ are you here?” 

“I don’t know. I wander and this is just where I ended up, wait,” he said and stared at Tim. “Do you think we’re soulmates?” 

He saw Tim’s cheeks go red. He wanted to scoff and deny the possibility and call Tim crazy for ever assuming such a thing, or maybe even accuse him of having a bad case of alpha brain, but the idea felt  _ right _ . That maybe he was finally starting to find his place in the world after being lost for so long. That maybe there was a reason he always came back to Gotham, gravity tugging him back where he belonged.

“We can talk about this after we take care of this case and the drugs that are flooding the streets of Gotham,” Jason said instead, offering Tim an out. 

Tim nodded, unable to hide the flicker of palpable relief in his expression. “That’s probably best.” 

“So, what’s next?” he asked. “Because I don’t really have anymore ideas after we’ve confronted the dealer, unless…” he trailed off, head snapping up to look at Tim who was already watching him, grim expression on his face. 

“We go to the source and trash the operation. Get rid of samples, finished drugs, notes. We need to make sure that we cripple their work and keep them from hurting the people of Gotham. Bruce used to work with the commissioner to cut off the main drug arteries, but it’s been proven borderline impossible.” 

“You really want to go to Joker’s hideout?” Jason snorted. “He doesn’t just sleep on the floor of whatever abandoned warehouse or factory he uses to make the drugs, you know.”

“But you know where his hideout is?”

“Chances are he’s switched it up by this point. Used to keep track of them so I could avoid him like the plague. But I may know the one that might hit him hardest.”

Tim massaged his temples with his fingertips. “The dealer said Joker wanted to sow chaos. Joker’s got plenty of connections, but doing all of this on his own isn’t his usual modus operandi. No, he’s got people working under him. People who’d stand to profit to put aside their differences working with a madman.”

“The cartels?”

“Probably. Just adding an extra kick of his own venom to sweeten it up.” Tim shook his head. “Joker’s never been in it for money. But to satisfy the cartels, there’s got to be an end game.”

“What’s your point?”

“I don’t know.” Tim shook his head. “I think there’s something we’re missing. I don’t know what. But for now...we’re going to trash the operation to, as you might put it, piss him off. At the very least, we need to restrict how much is circulating on the streets at least until the full moon is over.” 

Jason snorted. “Piss the Joker off. Understatement of the century.” 

Tim drained his cup of tea and set it on the tray next to him, sliding down off the desk. “Believe me, I’m aware. This is going to take a few days to set up.”

“You think we can get this done before the full moon?” Jason raised an eyebrow dubiously.

Tim smiled, sharp and wolfish. “There’s a reason they keep me around here, you know.” 

Jason laughed, breathless and a little in awe at how formidable Tim suddenly looked, despite his windswept wig and his dress. “Looking forward to seeing what you’re made of, boy wonder.”

~~

“Here’s a communicator,” Tim said, pressing the earpiece into Jason’s hand. “It will let us keep in contact and you can call back here to Bruce or Dick if anything happens.” 

Jason raised an eyebrow and slipped it into his ear. They were both dressed in all black, wearing cargo pants and combat boots. Tim had a backpack full of gear strapped to him and had given Jason escrima sticks to use to defend himself. 

“Do you know how ride a motorcycle?” he asked, stepping around Jason to head down to the garage. “I don’t want to risk shifting for the time being. Better to play it safe with the full moon tomorrow.”

“I’ve had some experience,” Jason said. “Though I can’t exactly do that regularly when I don’t own one.” 

“Fair enough,” Tim said. “We have a few bikes so you can have your own ride. As long as you promise not to go running off.” 

Jason huffed. “Just what kind of guy to you take me for?” 

Tim raised an eyebrow. Jason laughed. “Point taken,” Jason admitted freely. 

The house was quiet as they made their exit, not that Tim expected much. Bruce usually holed himself up in his office and they rarely knew when he was or wasn’t around. Dick was out with the other pack force and Damian was probably with him to get the experience. And because he liked being around Dick so much. 

Tim punched in the keycode for the garage and the door rose slowly. The lights came on automatically and Tim walked over to a row of hooks that held the keys to everything inside. He grabbed the keys to two different bikes and tossed one of the rings to Jason, pointing him to his bike. 

They pulled the helmets out from underneath the seats and Tim fit it snugly over his head, throwing a leg over the bike. He jammed the key in and brought it to life, reveling in the feeling of the machine underneath him. He rolled forward, taking it off the kickstand. 

Jason gave him a nod when he was settled and Tim walked the bike out of the garage before picking up his feet and taking off. He kept his speed slower as they wove down the drive to the Manor gates, but once they hit the streets, Tim didn’t waste time in revving the engine and kicking up the speed. 

Jason kept up easily, pulling up next to him as they rode, leaving the packland behind in favor of Gotham. 

Tim ignored the roads that led downtown and took the highway that wove along the outskirts of the city until he got to the exit that led to the warehouse district. Tim slowed as they hit the city streets, navigating easily in the dark. The sidewalks were empty of people, but he did see people lurking in alleys and darkened doorways. 

The factory setup the Joker had created was nestled in a smaller building dwarfed on all sides by other factories and warehouses. It was unassuming and could easily be overlooked, avoiding outside suspicion when people weren’t specifically looking for it. 

Tim drove past it before rolling around the corner into a secluded alley down the street. Jason pulled in after him and they left their helmets with the bikes. They pressed themselves against the bricks at the entrance to the alley and looked down the street, making sure there wasn’t a lookout or anyone else who noticed their presence. 

The street was quiet and Tim saw no one hiding in windows or doorways. 

“Let’s go,” Tim whispered, stepping out on the street. 

Jason stayed close behind him, gaze roving on the street behind them and the windows over their head. Tim took a sharp turn down the alley next to the smaller building and hurried to the small side door hidden in the shadows. 

Tim turned the knob and found it locked. He pulled off his backpack and dug out his lockpicking tools setting to work on the doorknob while Jason covered them. The lock clicked easily as the tumblers shifted. He tossed his tools back in his backpack and stood, carefully turning the knob and pulling the door open. 

The warehouse was silent aside from the low rumble of the central air working. Tim slipped through the door and Jason pressed in after him, pulling the door shut behind them. 

“You take that side and I’ll go this way,” Tim said, pointing Jason in the direction of the opposite side of the warehouse. 

“Hold up,” Jason said, catching his arm. “You seriously want to separate when we’re in a warehouse the Joker uses?” he hissed. “Are you fucking insane?” 

“We need to cover as much ground as possible and we can’t do that together.” 

Jason shook his head. “Fuck that shit. I’m not leaving you alone in here.” 

Tim rolled his eyes. “Fine, but you better have an idea of where to look.” 

“Just keep to the wall,” Jason said, placing a hand on his shoulder to guide him forward. 

Tim stepped carefully, glad as his eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness around them and he was able to see more clearly. Hundreds of crates were stacked near the wall and Tim lifted the lid off one of them, finding bags filled with green pills inside. 

He shared a look with Jason who looked grim. Tim pulled a few explosives from his backpack and rigged them to the crates. 

“We’ll set them off after we get the hell out of here,” Tim muttered. “I don’t want any of that making it out of here.” 

“Agreed,” Jason whispered. 

Other than the crates, the main floor was empty, a few security lights shedding some light in the darkness. They moved over to the doors on the back wall. One led to an office with the blinds drawn. Jason moved to enter, but Tim caught his hand. 

“Check that on the way out. We should get the other explosives on their equipment so we can make a quick escape if we need to and make sure everything gets destroyed.” 

Nodding, Jason opened the second door. It squeaked on its hinges and they both winced, waiting a beat for any other sounds. Nothing echoed back to them. They both let out a sigh. 

Tim moved down the steps first, straining to hear anything that wasn’t the warehouse’s air systems or machinery scheduled to run in the middle of the night. Jason was silent behind him and Tim was surprised when the stairs stopped when they reached one floor. He would’ve expected there to be more hiding under the building. 

The basement was bathed in flickering security lights that created elongated shadows stretched across the floor and walls to try and suck Jason and Tim into the depths of their darkness. From what they could see between the lights, there were several tables with test tubes and flasks set up. A white board hung on the wall with detailed chemistry notes and a step-by-step procedure. 

“Work happens down here and the final product gets packaged upstairs?” Jason asked. 

“Looks like it. Let’s set the explosives and get back upstairs. We can check the office before we go, but unless there’s another stairwell that leads to another sublevel, we’re done here.” 

Jason nodded and they took to separate sides of the walls, arming explosives every few feet to destabilize the structure of the warehouse and collapse the building in on itself in a fiery end. There weren’t any other doors leading to supply rooms or other sublevels and a sense of unease crept over Tim at the thought. 

The operation seemed too small for the kind of supply they were letting out on the streets. But he could worry about that later when he wasn’t in the middle of enemy territory. 

“Let’s go,” he whispered, climbing up the stairs as Jason followed him up to the first floor. 

Jason swung around to try the office door and gripped it tightly in his hand. It turned easily and as he pushed it open the first inch, speaker feedback echoed in the warehouse. 

Tim pressed his hands over his ears and staggered back. 

The feedback cleared as manic laughter filled the space around them. 

_ “It looks like I’ve caught two little pests trying to snoop around my things,” _ the Joker’s voice said, chilling Tim to his core as it came through the mic. 

Tim’s head snapped up, meeting Jason’s wide eyes. He didn’t hesitate before he stormed into the office. Tim hurried after him but found it empty of everything. There wasn’t even a desk, just a tripwire that had been attached to the door and snaked up in between the ceiling tiles. 

_ “Jason, Jason, Jason,” _ he continued. _ “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. I can’t believe you haven’t stopped by to visit. Do the holidays mean nothing to you? We’re family after all, aren’t we? Since I was the one who turned you.”  _

Tim looked at Jason who was watching him with wide eyes. “We need to go. Let’s pull the plug and get the hell out of here.” 

Jason nodded and pushed him from the room. 

They made it a step before the floor rumbled and shook underneath them. 

“Jason?” Tim asked, reaching for him. 

_ “I’m surprised you thought you could escape me so easily because I’m not about to let you go.”  _ The Joker trailed off into hideous ringing laugher. The office behind them exploded outward, forcing them to the floor with the strength of the blast. 

Tim threw his arms over his head as glass shards rained down. Another explosion sounded from down the stairs. 

“We gotta go,” Jason said, grabbing Tim’s arm and pulling him to his feet. Tim stumbled after him as the floor continued to shake. They sprinted around the boxes they’d set the bombs on earlier and made for the door they’d come through. 

Jason gripped the handle and turned, shoving his shoulder against the door. “I thought this was unlocked?” 

“It was when we came in,” Tim said, getting around him. He tried the knob and found it wouldn’t budge. “I can pick the lock,” he said, slipping his arm out of the strap of his backpack. 

“No time,” Jason said, grabbing his arm. “Let’s try the main doors for now. We need to get out of here before the floor collapses underneath us.” 

Tim looked over his shoulder as they sprinted across the floor, worried he was going to see the concrete cracking and crumbling into a horrible abyss, but the floor remained intact. Jason tugged on the double doors at the front of the warehouse, trying to force them open. 

“Fucking hell,” he grit out. 

“Look,” Tim started, trying to get around him. “Let me try-” 

The doors exploded inward, sending them flying in different directions. Tim gasped when his head hit the concrete floor. He had no idea where Jason had landed. He blinked, trying to clear the blurriness from his vision. He hoped that he didn’t have a concussion from the fall. 

He placed a hand on the ground, pushing himself up. He looked around, dazed and ears ringing. He saw a figure walking towards him. 

“Jason?” he asked. The figure split into two murky shapes, as they bent down and gripped his arms.

“Where’s Jason?” he asked. He tried to get his feet underneath him, but they slid uselessly along the floor. He tried to turn and look across the floor, but he was shoved forward. “Let me go,” he said, weakly tugging at the hold the two figures had on him. 

His mind was trying to piece together what was going on, the picture coming together slowly as he realized what was happening and that this whole thing was probably half of a trap waiting for them. 

He tugged against the hold, gritting his teeth to try and get his bearings when something hit him in the back of the head and everything went black. 

~~

Tim groaned, his head pounding in time with his heartbeat. He squeezed his eyes more tightly shut before he blinked them open. 

A white face and green hair greeted him and he jolted back. Or tried to. Steel manacles were wrapped around his wrists, keeping him in a standing T-pose against an upright metal table. 

“Oooh did I scare the little birdy?” the Joker asked, laughing shrill and high in the back of his throat. “You should really know better than to fall asleep when you’ve been invited over. It’s  _ so  _ rude and I was hoping to have a good conversation with you.” 

“What-what do you want?” Tim asked, pulling against his bindings. The ringing in his ears had subsided, but the Joker’s voice seemed to echo through the room.

The Joker moved forward, their faces only an inch apart. “You,” he said, pungent breath wafting over Tim’s face before he cackled gleefully. He stepped back and staggered around in a circle. “I’ve been so excited to meet you. When my little spawn took an interest in you I couldn’t believe it.” 

“Jason’s not yours,” Tim snarled, hands curling into fists. The urge to protect Jason and get him as far from the madman as possible clouded the rest of his emotions. 

“Did I strike a nerve in Brucie’s lapdog?” the Joker asked, stepping closer. “Do you think my little whelp belongs to you?” he asked, voice filled with glee. 

“He doesn’t belong to anyone, least of all you,” Tim grit out. 

The Joker cackled. “We’ll see about that, hm? You’ve been after my drugs for a while and been a right nuisance. I’ve had to move my plans up a bit, but that’s no problem. And you know, I think you secretly  _ want  _ my drugs but you don’t want big, bad ol’ Brucie to know that you do.” 

Tim froze, his earlier protectiveness doused with ice cold panic. 

The Joker pulled out a syringe, the green liquid sloshing nauseatingly inside. Tim’s panic skyrocketed and he pulled at the bindings. He stalked closer and Tim grew more frantic. 

“Now, won’t it be such a nice little surprise when Jason shows up to set you free? Be sure to give him my best,” he said, holding down Tim’s arm as he slipped the needle inside. Tim struggled, trying to push him off, but it did nothing. He was forced to watch as the plunger was pushed and the green drug slipped into his veins. 

“There we go,” the Joker said, patting his arm before he stepped away, delighted mania dancing in his eyes. “Now, time for me to go get front seats to the show! You’ve got some time until the drugs work their magic on you.” he said, tossing the syringe over his shoulder while he walked off. 

Tim didn’t even hear the glass shatter over his own pounding heartbeat. Heat started curling underneath his skin, fighting to get to the surface and he fought to remain calm as the familiar feelings and symptoms of a rut surfaced. He counted to ten, holding his breath and releasing it shakily.

He could already tell this was going to be worse than anything he’d ever experienced. He was having trouble keeping his focus over the primal need in his core that told him to claim and fuck. Tim shuddered, desperately trying to fight it back. The idea was disgusting. He didn’t want that. He never wanted that. 

Thoughts of Jason surfaced. He could take him to bed. Make him his. Be with him for the rest of his life and lock them in his bedroom. 

Tim shook his head, fighting to dispel the idea as nausea curled in his gut. He could never do something like that to Jason. He didn’t want that. 

The manacles around his hands clicked open without warning. He collapsed to the ground, limbs shaking as he fought to restrain himself and keep his composure. He needed to get out. He had to get as far away as possible. He couldn’t be around anyone. Couldn’t be around Jason. He had to ride this out somewhere else. 

The doors at the end of the warehouse burst open and Tim’s gaze snapped up. He couldn’t see who the figure was, but he knew that scent. That scent was _ omega.  _ He felt himself drowning under the need to claim and the power of the rut. He tried to fight back, but his body moved without his permission, getting to its feet as he took a deep breath of the omega-scented air. 

“Drake, what the hell did you-” 

It was Damian. He ignored what he was saying and sprinted forward. He crossed the distance in an instant, saw the spark of surprise in Damian’s eyes when he was nearly on top of him. He swiped at him, needing to subdue him and take him on the cold, dirty floor of the warehouse. 

Damian batted his hand away, blocking his attack as he pushed himself backward, putting space between them. He pressed his ear. 

“We’ve got a problem. Something’s wrong with Drake. Get in here now.” 

Tim sprinted after him as Damian kept the distance between them. Heat curled under his skin, igniting his veins in a way that was reminiscent of rut. He needed to put it out, but the only way he could do that was by claiming and taking and fucking. He wanted to knot him. 

A new scent reached him, but he ignored it. His brain told him it was a beta. Betas weren’t important. Not as important as omegas. 

“Tim?” 

Tim stumbled at Jason’s voice, a part of his brain telling him to go back to him. He kept after Damian. 

“Tim, what the hell are you doing?” Jason yelled. 

He ignored him, fighting to close the distance between himself and Damian. He was distracted, rooting around in his pockets for something. Tim lunged, knowing he could take him. He could get him now. 

Damian pulled out a gun, taking quick aim as Tim flew towards him. His eyes widened as the tranquilizer dart whizzed through the air and hit him in the chest. 

Damian rolled out of the way. Tim crashed to the ground, everything going blurry. Damian snarled, backing up. He was halfway through his shift, claws out and ears flicking backwards as he surveyed Tim’s growling form as Jason rushed up.

“Don’t,” Jason yelled, as Tim circled Damian viciously. Tim leapt forward, stumbling as he tripped over his foot. He tried to sit up, his instincts telling him to follow the scent of an omega, but his arm wobbled and he hit the cool concrete as he blacked out.

“What happened to him?” Jason tried to approach, but Damian swung around to snarl at him.

“You’ve done enough, Todd.” Damian pressed a finger to his earpiece once more, claws quickly retracting as he did so. “Damian to Bruce; Drake’s been drugged. He’ll need medical assistance immediately.” His brow furrowed. “Bruce?”

Radio static erupted, sharp and acrid in the hollow silence of the warehouse, deafening Damian’s ears as he jerked in surprise. 

“Is there a jammer?”

“There’s something wrong at the manor.” Damian hauled Tim’s prone body up. “Communications aren’t getting through.”

“Shit.” Jason calculated the fastest route in his head. “The general hospital is in the opposite direction. I can take Tim and-”

“No.” Damian drew himself up to his full height. “Drake and I do not get along, but we take care of our own.  _ You  _ couldn’t protect him. There’s a small clinic nearby I can take him to. You get back to the manor and find out what’s happening.”

“Does anyone else know you’re here?” Jason gnawed his lip. This plan was going impossibly south, and he didn’t know if it was salvageable.

“Richard  is on his way from Bludhaven, but we don’t have time, Todd!” Damian barked. “It’ll take him time to get here from the station.”

“What if he wakes up?” snapped Jason. “He was after you!”

“Who the hell do you think I am?” Damian’s eyes grew fierce and angry. “If you think I cannot subdue an alpha in rut, you are far from mistaken. Leading Wayne pack is my birthright, and if I could not even do such a simple task, I would be unworthy.” He shifted into his wolf form, growling as he dipped his head. Jason helped shift Tim’s unconscious form onto Damian’s back. Tossing his head and howling, Damian sped off. 

Jason shifted into wolf form, the reddish hues of his fur darkened in the moonlight as he burst through the warehouse doors. He remembered Tim’s worry from last week that there had been a piece of the puzzle they hadn’t deciphered yet, a clue that had slipped through the cracks. Was the radio silence related?

Loping off, Jason howled as he settled into a steady pace. Wayne territory was huge, and he hoped the other wolves would hear his call.

Yet it was quiet, abnormally so on the eve of the full moon. The streets still shone with their fluorescent glow and there was the bustle of chatter, but no returning howls of Wayne pack members took up his cry. He reached out with his mind, but no one responded. He had to reach packland immediately. Jason burst into an outright sprint, praying that Tim would be okay. 

He nearly broke pace when he reached the borders, close to where Dick’s team had intercepted him that first day. The border was weak there, he knew; which had been why he’d chosen to sneak through then. Today, there were foreign scents, fresh and the grass had been trampled recently. He sniffed the air, but the wind was against him and he could smell nothing. He sped up, worry clawing his mind. 

As he approached the manor and it grew from a tiny speck into a building, a massive howl stopped him in his tracks. Something akin to fear crawled down Jason’s spine.

_ That was Bruce. _ Jason hurtled down the slope. The manor doors were wide open, thrown open to bask the stairwell in chandelier light. A section of the stairs had been damaged, like a medium sized meteor had crash landed there. Wolf cries and howls echoed through the foyer. He growled, sniffing the stairs suspiciously when a wolf suddenly burst from the second story, bounding from the landing to land squarely in front of Jason. Jason bared his fangs, dipping his head to regard the strange wolf, when a smaller grey wolf tackled the rogue, sinking its teeth into its neck.

_ “Master Jason?” _ Alfred’s voice touched his mind in concern, even as he savaged the intruder. “ _ Is that you?” _

_ “What’s happening?” _  Jason bolted up to assist him, but stopped short at Alfred’s urgent tone.

_ “The waterfall, Master Jason! Master Bruce needs help. To the north of the manor.” _

_ “But what about-” _

_ “I will be fine, Master Jason. These interlopers could never scratch me. Find Bruce.” _

Jason wheeled around, growling as he headed in the direction Alfred had pointed him in. The wind was in his favor now, and all the red flags in his head were ringing as he smelled blood from over the hills.

It was a hunt, Jason realized belatedly. A fucking hunt to destabilize Wayne pack. The final piece of the puzzle. Yet that couldn’t have been the only thing. Joker wanted chaos, and upsetting the balance by taking out Bruce would achieve it, but then would come the power vacuum. And when the dust settled, if presumably Dick or Tim took control of the pack, nothing would change. Unless…

He burst into the clearing, stopping short as he saw a blur of movement. Two hulking masses of fur fought for dominance, one sinking its teeth into the other’s neck. The black wolf was belly up, a precarious position as it struggled for breath and to throw the other wolf off. Jason howled, charging towards the lighter furred one and knocking it off the monstrously black wolf. It was hard to see in the moonlight, but the intruder had fur similar to his own, with reddish-orange black hues. It howled as it tumbled into the water, kicking up a spray as it fought to find its footing on the slippery stones.

_ “Who the hell is this? _ ” Jason growled, eyes narrowing at the huge black wolf. Bruce’s form was a sight to behold as he rolled back onto his feet, shaking his head as he tested movement of his bleeding neck.

Both wolves were panting hard, and Jason surveyed the interloper suspiciously. On closer inspection, Jason had had luck on his side; Bruce’s challenger was blind, one eye heavily scarred.

_ “This is between alphas,”  _ growled the stranger.  _ “Shouldn’t you know better than to get in the way of a struggle for the head of the pack, beta?” _

_ “Bite me.” _ Jason shot forward, jaws opened wide to sink his teeth into the wolf’s jugular, yet his teeth closed on air as the wolf suddenly shapeshifted, his transformation faster than any other’s Jason had seen. Grizzled hair replaced drenched fur, and Jason yelped as a knife sliced his flank. He had never seen any shapeshifter fight like this, able to transition from beast to man in the blink of an eye and use it to his advantage.

_ “Get out of the way,”  _ growled Bruce, stalking the stranger.  _ “This is not your battle to fight.” _

_ “Excuse me?”  _ shot back Jason incredulously. “ _ I’m saving your sorry ass. A little gratitude would be nice.” _

“A packless creature,” sneered the man, stalking forward. It was hard to say, but he might he rivaled Jason’s human form. “Is this what you accept into its fold these days? Pitiful. No wonder it was so easy to overrun your packland.” He tossed his dagger into the air and caught it, a dangerous gleam in his eye. “Joker said the manor would be empty.” He clicked his tongue. “That clown should be more discerning with the intel he takes.”

“ _ Jason, you shouldn’t be here.”  _ Bruce growled through the mental link. _ “Slade is a challenger, and I will face him alone. This has to end - tonight.”  _ He leaped forward, yet the man smiled viciously and morphed once more, meeting Bruce’s onslaught with equal strength and ferocity.

_ “You know what, you fucking prick? I don’t know how Tim puts up with you.”  _ Jason howled and tackled the werewolf called Slade, pinning him down and raking his claws down his rib cage. Slade hissed in pain, yet shook him off with a savage ease that startled Jason.  _ “Take a hint - I’m not part of your pack. And therefore, I don’t take orders from you.”  _

Slade sneered, circling Jason warily. Blood dripped from the wound Jason had inflicted, matting the fur slightly.  _ “Weren’t born a werewolf were you, boy? Haven’t the slightest sense about pack dynamics.” _

_ “So what if I’m an outsider?”  _ Jason leapt at him again, fangs bared, but the man infuriatingly shifted human and once again rolled out of harm’s reach. He swiped with his blade to sink it between Jason’s ribs, but Jason twisted away and the edge only nicked fur. “ _ Doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass. If you think I’m letting you swoop in for an easy kill for control of Wayne pack, you’re wrong.” _

_ “If you insist on becoming collateral damage boy, then I have no choice,”  _ hissed Slade.  _ “A pity as you have spirit for a beta.” _ He lunged, but Bruce snarled and blocked him, forcing him to veer. 

_ “Enough!” _ Bruce roared, stopping short when a returning howl sounded over the hillside. Slade’s wolverine eyes narrowed at the howl, realizing that it came from the direction of the manor.

_ “Looks like the defense team managed to scare off your little attack force,”  _ snarled Bruce, looming over Slade. “We may have been shorthanded, but  _ you’ve failed. If you had come on the full moon tomorrow, maybe you might have had a better chance. There’ll be reinforcements coming soon. I suggest you leave while you can.” _

Slade’s muzzle twisted into an ugly sneer as Jason and Bruce advanced on him slowly. Jason broke away to the left, flanking Slade towards the border of packland.

_ “You may have won for now, Wayne, but rest assured that your victory comes at a steep price,”  _ growled Slade, hackles still raised as he moved back. “ _ I will return, and then, we’ll finish this challenge without interruptions.” _

He turned tail and disappeared into the shadowy reaches of the trees, melting into the darkness. Jason growled and whirled around to face Bruce. The head alpha looked worse for wear, shallow wounds and matted fur caked with mud dirtying his usually glossy coat. 

“ _ Jason. Where’s Tim?” _ Bruce’s animal eyes gazed at him warily. “ _ I thought you were both at the warehouse.” _

_ “Damian’s taken Tim to a clinic after he got dosed with something. The communications line wouldn’t go through. Mission was a bust.” _

Bruce staggered up unsteadily, wild eyes focusing on Jason.  _ “Then we’d better hurry. Dick won’t be here in time. I’ll call the police commissioner.” _

“ _ But you’re hurt-” _ Jason’s brows rose in alarm when Bruce sped off, chest heaving with exertion. His side was still bleeding, but it could wait.

He had to make sure Tim was okay.

~~

Tim felt groggy and his head pounded. He was laying on something stiff and hard and when he tried to bring up a hand to rub his head, he found he couldn’t move. Fear washed into Tim’s veins at the memory of waking up in front of the Joker and he shot up, everything swimming for a moment before he blinked away the fuzziness. 

“Woah, Tim calm down! You’re safe. You’re back in the Manor.” 

Tim’s gaze snapped around at the voice, his eyes landing on Dick who was standing in front of a chair, hands held in front of him to try and show he wasn’t a threat. He looked down and found the padded manacles holding him to the hospital bed that was in the basement of the Manor. 

“What happened?” he asked. “How did I get back here?” 

“Damian hit you with a sedative to knock you out and he brought you back here.” he explained, calmly taking his seat. “You owe Leslie big time.”

Memories of being drugged and running around the warehouse flashed through his mind and he felt nausea curl in his gut. 

“Oh god, Damian,” he whispered, horrified. 

“He’s okay. You were drugged, Tim. You couldn’t help-” 

“He’s a child!” Tim snapped. His hands curled into fists, his fingernails biting against the skin of his palms. “If I’d gotten close to him, I could’ve...I would’ve…” he trailed off, trying to breathe evenly. “God, I think I’m going to be sick.” 

A bucket appeared in front of him the second before vomit forced its way up his throat. Tim couched, trying to dispel the rest from his mouth and nose that burned. 

“You might be feeling a little sick and out of it as the drugs get out of your system. It’s no guarantee since this was the first time you were given the drug, but you could experience some harsh detox effects since the drug is so addictive,” Dick explained. 

Tim nodded, holding the bucket between his thighs. “Do you think you could uncuff me now?” he asked. 

“Oh, right,” Dick said, undoing the buckles to release Tim’s wrists. 

Tim curled his fingers around the bucket and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as more nausea rolled through him. His mind drifted to Jason. He could’ve hurt Jason too. If Damian hadn’t had the tranq…

“Where’s Jason?” he murmured, trying not to let feelings of disgust overtake him. He hated that he was reduced to such primal urges. He hated that the drugs made his body seek out something he didn’t want. 

“He’s upstairs. I think he’s having tea in the kitchen or something. Things have been pretty tense since they brought you back. It doesn’t help that there’s a lot of arguing going on among the alphas right now.” 

Tim’s head snapped up. “What do you mean?”

Dick cringed. “Some people aren’t happy with the whole drugs thing. And many members of our patrol forces feel overworked and that they’re not being given adequate compensation. I think they might call for Bruce to step down as head of the pack.” 

“But we know who’s behind it,” Tim said. “We just need to shut the operation down and-” 

“Tim,” Dick sighed. “I’m not sure that’s going to be enough.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Bruce was attacked while Dami was bringing you in.” 

Tim felt his blood run cold. “What?” 

“Someone attacked him after publicly calling for his replacement. Jason got there in the nick of time, actually.” 

“Is he…I...” Tim started, his head spinning with the overload of information. “Just how long was I out? I’ve missed out on everything.”

“You were out for six hours. Bruce is going to be okay,” Dick reassured. “But our border patrols haven’t appreciated the sign of weakness since they’ve been worked so thin lately.” 

“So what does this mean for us?” Tim asked, reeling from so many different changes of direction. 

“It means we need to keep from angering the ranks further and get this case finished up so that we can work on calming down the other pack members.” 

“Which means taking down the Joker,” Tim said with a sigh. “Bring him in by the book. What about Bruce’s assailant?”

“We just need to get him locked up. Re-establish our pack that way and then turn him over to the police,” Dick said. “Jason’s giving our pack a debrief on the guy. Said his name was Slade, some guy Joker hired. Whoever he was, he’s bad news.”

“What a mess,” Tim groaned and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “I guess we should get going. I should let them know I’m all right.” He jumped down off the hospital bed and frowned when Dick stepped in front of him. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. 

“What do you mean?” Tim asked. “Of course I’m sure.”

“I mean, you were just drugged by the Joker and almost went after Dami. Are you sure you’re okay to jump right back into things?” Dick asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to force yourself - it’s been a long two weeks.”

“I don’t have a choice now, do I?” Tim scoffed. “We need to get this done. Bruce is hurt and we can’t let these drugs stay on the street any longer.” 

“Maybe you should let me and Damian take care of this first. I think you should talk to Jason about what happened. You were kind of pulled away from him in the middle of this whole thing.” 

“Fine,” Tim sighed. “I’ll talk to Jason. But don’t think you’re going in without backup. I’m going to close this case with you. I’ve been too focused on it not to help with the bust.” 

“Come on,” Dick sighed. “Let’s go find Jason.” 

Tim nodded and followed after Dick towards the stairs. He fought to keep the memories from the warehouse and his current self-loathing from overwhelming him in the silence. The Manor was silent as they passed through and Tim was almost relieved when they pushed through the door of the kitchen and found Jason and Damian sitting at the table with a plate of cookies between them. 

Jason shoved his chair back at his appearance, standing abruptly. 

“Tim,” he said, making a move to step forward before he paused. “Are you…” 

“I’m okay. Might have some withdrawal effects as I detox completely, but I’m myself again,” he said, gaze dropping to the floor. 

“By the way Drake, you are absolutely impossible to move when incapacitated.” Damian crossed his elbows and scowled.

“Damian.” Tim blanched with shame, looking anywhere but at him. “I - god, I’m so sorry-”

“You should be.” Damian clicked his tongue. “You know better than to be taken down like that. You should have cased the perimeter properly. You acted too hastily for this.”

“But-” Tim fell quiet when Damian hopped off the chair, another cookie in his hand as he glowered at Tim. 

“If you are feeling sorry for yourself still, do not trouble yourself with it. As I proved, I am capable of handling myself.” Damian’s eyes flickered to Todd, and a brief acknowledgement passed between them. Tim wondered what they had been talking about while he had been out. “I will alert Pennyworth that you are awake. You should keep your strength up.” He swept through the door, dragging Dick with him and leaving Tim alone with Jason.

Jason sighed and closed the distance between them. “I’m sorry, I-” 

“Sorry?” Tim scoffed, eyes snapping up to meet Jason’s. “What could you be sorry for?” 

“For what happened in the warehouse. You were-” 

“Jason that wasn’t your fault,” Tim said. “I was the one who was drugged. Hell, I practically went after Damian,” he muttered, wrapping his arms around himself to try and draw some comfort from it. “I’m disgusting. Damian’s just a child and if you had gotten close I could’ve gone after you, too.” He sucked in a breath. “I never would’ve been able to forgive myself for that if anything had happened to either of you.” 

A warm palm pressed against his cheek and Tim looked up, finding Jason had stepped even closer. 

“You know,” he started, ducking his head so his breath wafted over Tim’s lips. “I wasn’t sure about you at first. I didn’t know what your deal was when it came to omegas and sex and all of that, but I think I get it now. You don’t...that’s not for you, right?” 

Tim sagged, face pressing more firmly into Jason’s palm. He closed his eyes and nodded in relief. 

“Damian...while you were downstairs and we were waiting to find out how you were doing, he told me that your past relationships never really worked out. I didn’t really get it at first. I thought you just wouldn’t let yourself get close to anyone. But then I remembered what happened in the club and how you brushed off the omegas who were drugged so easily and I...I know now. Sort of, I guess. I’d like to know where your boundaries are, but...is it okay if I kiss you?” 

Tim nodded, his eyes sliding shut as Jason’s soft lips pressed against his own. He tilted his head back, searching for more from the kiss, seeking out Jason’s feelings as his own chest tightened with how right this was. 

“We should get going,” Tim murmured when they pulled apart. “If we don’t hurry, Dick and Damian are going to leave us behind.” 

Jason looked up and chuckled. “I think it’s too late for that.” 

Tim frowned and turned, finding the kitchen empty. He felt his eyebrow twitch. “I’m going to track him down if it kills me,” he growled, ready to stomp off to his office. 

Jason grabbed his hand and spun him around, reeling him back in for a kiss that Tim quickly found he was unable to object to. And being weak to Jason’s kisses was something Tim couldn’t really complain about. 

~~

“Let me go, Jason,” Tim said, squirming where Jason was holding him in his lap. 

They were seated in his desk chair and by the time Jason had stopped kissing him enough that his mind remembered that he had been trying to track Dick’s location, it took another several minutes to get up to his office when Jason tried to steal his lips at every opportunity. 

Dick’s and Damian’s GPS trackers were blinking in the middle of Gotham at a warehouse. If all went well, he knew it wouldn’t take that much longer before they finished up what they were doing and headed back to their pack land. 

“I have to go help,” he tried again. 

Jason snorted. “No way,” he said, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist. “If you think I’m going to let you go now, especially after the Joker got to you, then you’re crazy.” 

Tim stilled. “Does this mean...Jason are you…” he started, trying to twist around in his hold to see him properly. 

Jason raised an eyebrow, arms tightening instinctively around Tim’s hips to steady him. “Am I what?” he asked. 

“Are you staying?” he asked. 

Jason grinned, curling forward to nuzzle into Tim’s neck. “Of course I’m staying. Especially after seeing what kind of trouble you get into on your own. I definitely can’t leave you alone now.” 

He expected Tim to huff at him, to protest and say that he didn’t need coddling. Jason  was entirely unprepared when Tim looked up, blue eyes wide with hope and said, ”So you’ll become part of our pack? You mean it?” 

Jason grinned and caught Tim’s lips in a kiss, causing Tim to melt back against him. For the first time in weeks, the incessant tugging lingering in the back of their minds finally eased. When they broke apart for air, foreheads pressed together, both of their chests warmed with the reassurance that they were right where they needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> [Molim's Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Molim's Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


End file.
